part 2 EverLasting
by melodyforlife
Summary: I'm just a freak. Why I have to keep telling myself this? As I walk down the stone path i hope that he doesn't come around that would be the last thing I want. Because I can't face him right now after what just happened.


As I walk the torn down path that once used to be of luxury to people in the past I noticed something that I've never seen before. I start to walk towards something that I recognize as ruins of a cuneiform wall. I pull my notebook out of the purse that's slung around my shoulder. I scrounge around in my purse for the pencil that's always there I reach in, pull out my pencil and watch it as it sides out of my hand and into the surrounding forest. I am about to go and retrieve it when I hear crunches on the leaves. I begin to walk towards the sound, being the daring ass person I've always been. But I stop when I recognize the sound to be a tall handsome stranger. He has the pencil in his hand. I glare at him.

" you better not have Ebola". I say sternly but with a slight edge. _  
><span>_

"well that's certainly a nice way to greet a person that's trying to return something to you" he says with the most handsome voice that I've ever heard.

I glared at him and started to turn away when he suddenly grabs my hand and places his soft lips on my hands. I suddenly get the thought of his lips upon mine, and I snap out of my foolish daydream, I suddenly feel as if I were drunken by his good charms. How could I have been possibly fooled by those light blue grayish eyes and his silky black hair. I could tell he had a six-pack under that shirt, his volumed arms said so . Damn I say to myself I need to snap out of this shit . Then it happens again I look at his eyes . But its odd.. There's something so familiar about them . and all at once it happens. My head spins my stomach turns I have excruciating pain in my lungs and stomach and I pass out. The only thing I feel are strong arms around my figure.

I awake to a white sight and a sound of ringing it took a few minutes to realize were I was. when I finally come to my senses I realize that I am in a hospital. And who's standing right next to me, none other than the stranger that I found in the woods. I almost laugh it sounds like I found a wolf.

"Good morning ma luna ." He says every so softly.

" My what ? My who ?! Ok first of all, One , I don't know you and you don't know me .And two what the fuck did you just fucking call me !" I say with no fear.

"First of all. " He says in a mocking voice " Yes you don't know me and I don't know you, but can't you be at least a little fucking grateful that I just saved you're ass!"

"and second of all if you want to know what I just called you go look it up in the fucking Wikipedia and learn you're languages!"

I laugh at his response. "Ohhhhh YEA sorry but not sorry." I say sternly .

"Did I want your apology hell no! I don't give a fuck if your sorry or not !" he says raising his voice and oddly sounding hurt. Something inside of me begged to be in his arms and say how sorry I was even though I didn't know the fucking hobo . Yea that's what I will call him .. The hobo, I laugh in my head. I notice him staring at me with his dreamy eyes . Why am I falling for this hobo? I say to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**CH.2 MY CHANGED LIFE**

Time flies perhaps minutes maybe hours. I decide to break this awkward silence

"So stranger I've been meaning to ask you what's your name?" I say softly still feeling bad about the yelling .

"Wow, bravo Luna you finally said your first nice words!" He says with quite an annoyed tone.

"Wait how do you know my name. Are you a stalker or something?" I say frightened.

"Uh. Well .. The medical records, Duh." He says hesitantly.

"Okay well if you insist. But anyways you still haven't answered my question and I'm waiting for the answer." I say sheepishly.

"My name is Ricky jr." He says without missing a beat

"Well you don't look like a Ricky jr. " I say with a slight chuckle.

"Duh idiot my names Kellin." He says with a chuckle.

"Well KELLIN thank you for saving my ass .. Yup I said it thank you ." I say quietly . I noticed that Kellin's face lit up and it made me feel warm.

I smile and my back hurts so I decide to get up and walk around. I see Kellin get out of his chair immediately and rush to my side

"Woah tiger slow down your going to get more hurt than you already are." He says with chuckles in between.

I smile at his response to my action . He extends his hand and I take it. I reluctantly get up and walk but I immediately stumble and fall into Kellins arms. I stared at his gorgeous eyes. I wanted to kiss his soft pink lips badly, as wanting to go to the bathroom. I craved for him to kiss me. Now I see him chuckling like he knew I longed for his embrace. He gently put me back down on my bed he sat besides me.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me. I felt him observe me if I showed signs of my emotion.

I simply nodded " DUH? I know I'm fine and I am fine kay?" I said with a little anger. Damn i think to myself just for not getting a kiss from that Hobo.

" Your upset now". He said looking at me. I didn't want to look at him. I felt a finger under my chin, his finger lifted my chin and turned it to face him. I felt his fingers trace around my face. I close my eyes, I felt the urge to moan but I held it. I coughed, he stopped, thats when I opened my eye lids to reveal sad eyes.

"Why did you st.." I stopped talking right when I realized what i was gonna say so i look at him instead.

" What are you up to this weekend." He said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well nothing really I was just going to study that wall with cuneiform words on it but I'm not liking the idea as much right this minute." I get quieter when I say the last part.

"Would you like me to be your study partner." Says Kellin with a smooth, soft voice Oddly he begins to trace my face again trying to persuade me to say yes. I suddenly pull his hand off my face.

"We barely know each other hobo." I say with a little humor

"Well the first time you didn't resist and I know you liked it." He says with a wink.


End file.
